Ce que tu es venu détruire
by Oreha
Summary: Spoiler Tome 6. Et si Harry , dans sa quête pour détruire Voldemort, anéantissait également sa propre âme?
1. Forêt Vierge

**Ce que tu es venu détruire.**

* * *

Une fic au sujet d'un dessin , que j'ai fait récemment. Si je trouve un coin où le poster, je vous le montrerait, promis. Mais par pitié soyez gentil, je début autant en fanfic qu'en dessin. 

Une fic constituée de petits chapitre, assez courte en elle-même. Pour celà, me direz-vous, je pourrait faire un One-shot, mais bon. J'aime bien le style que ca confère à l'histoire.

**Résumé : DANGER SPOLIER TOME 6**

Harry part à la recherche de la dernière Horcruxe , au fin fond d'une jungle hostile. Mais dans sa quete pour détruire Voldemort, qu'adviendra-t-ilde ame à lui?

* * *

**Chapter one **

**Forêt vierge**

* * *

Les gouttes d'eau s'élancent des nuages , traversent les cieux pour venir ricoucher ur les feuilles des arbres milénaires, et accéssoirement s'écraser sur ma pauvre tête.

M'achinalement j'essuie mes lunettes , et les reposes sur mon nez. Je suis trempé jusqu'au os, et même bein plus. l'humidité ambiante est-ele qui ni l'impérméble de'Hermionne, ni son enchantement de repouss-eau ne sont parvenu à me garder au sec

Il pleut des cordes,sur la forêt Guatémalaise, et cela va bientôt faire trois heure que je marche sous les trombes d'eau.

Trois misérables heures à la recherche de ce foutu temple.

Oh ,bien sur, me direz vous : Pourquoi es-ce que je ne transplanne pas ?

La réponse est toute simple : j'ignore ou se trouve l'emplacement exact du temple.

A quoi il ressemble…

Ou ne serais-se que s'il existe.

Selon les dires de Régulus il y a fort longtemps, les descendant de l'illustre famille Serdaigle ont quitté l'Angleterre pour s'installer dans un coin perdu du Guatémala, et y ont battit une immense bibliothèque.

D'après la légende, tout le savoir humainement connu y serait entreposé. Et d'après Régulus, ce « temple du savoir » serait la fierté des Serdaigles.

Leur symbole. Leur bien le plus précieux.

Letruc parfait pour en faire une horcruxe.

J'ai temps bien que mal fini par retrouver la coupe de Poufsouffle au fin–fond de l'Italie, et à l'heure qu'il est, Buck digère gentiment Nagini.

Le temple serait donc le dernier Horcruxe avant Voledemort.

Je presse le pat, et murmure un vague « Décartalie ». Aussitôt les branchages et buissons qui gène ma progression s'écartent, me laissant un large chemin d'axé . J'avoue que même si c'est un conard, les Sortilèges de Rogue, oh pardon, du_ prince de sang mêlé_, sont relativement pratiques.

Puissants.

Destructeurs.

Je frissonne, et bifurque vers la droite ou les arbres sont plus clairsemés. Es-ce que des maléfices plus puissants encores pourraient être entreposés entre les arcanes du temple ?

Je contourne un rocher, et manque de tomber dans un trou camoufflé par la verdure.Foutu journée. Foutu semaine, j'ai passé ces huits dernier jours à quadriller la zone. Résultat : pa sle moindre petit temple à l'horizon.

Je vais craquer…

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais la suite ne devrais pas tarder. 


	2. Derrière les arbres

* * *

**Ce que tu es venu détruire.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two :  
Derrière les arbres.**

* * *

Neuvième jour de jungle, et mon moral est au plus bas.

J'ai essayé tous les sortilèges de localisation, de pistage et d'aiguillage que j'ai pu trouver.

Résultat : néant.

Pas l'ombre d'un temple ! Même pas une maison, un bâtiment, rien !

Sauf la pluie qui continue…

Qui aurait cru qu'il y ait tant d'eau dans le ciel ?

J'en ai marre.

J'abandonne. Je reviendrais demain. Gloire au transplanage, l'unique avantage de la situation: je peux rentrer chez moi quand je veux. Je lève ma baguette, et récite la formule.

Et là :  
Rien.

Rien du tout. Je suis toujours surplace, le bras levé vers le ciel comme un con. Et je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil.

Je réessaye au cas ou... : idem.

Putain de merde.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Il pleut des cordes, la nuit va tomber et je peux même pas rentrer au 12 square Grimmaurd.

La vie est vraiment injuste.

Je soupire, et m'apprête à faire demi–tour vers une caverne que j'ai découvert un peu avant, quand une idée me travers l'esprit :  
Une minute … Et si c'était comme à Poudlard ?

S'il y avait un sortilège pour empêcher de transplanner ? Un sortilège pour éviter que le premier curieux n'accède au temple ?

Mais alors…

_Alors je suis hyper proche !_

_Séo-sonnarium_, je crie, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux au passage.  
Une onde de choc dorée jaillit de ma baguette, et s'éloigne de moi à toute vitesse, alors que j'essai de me remémorer le fonctionnement du sort. Normalement, le sortilège de Sonarium agit comme un sonar : si l'onde rencontre de la magie, elle revient. Normalement.

Si je l'ai effectué correctement.

Si Rogue ne s'est pas planté lorsqu'il a griffonné _Séo-sonnariuem_ sur son bouquin de potion.

Quelques secondes passent, les plus longues de ma vie. Puis, tout aussi vite, un fragment de l'onde revient sur ma droite, et retourne dans ma baguette.

Des interférences...

Une forte source de magie n'est pas loin.

Je m'élance dans la direction indiquée par le retour. La forêt s'épaissit et le sol devient irrégulier, mais je m'en fous, et accélère encore ma course. Les branches griffent mon visage et s'accrochent à mes lunettes, que je finis par ôter pour les glisser dans ma poche. Je saute par dessus un tronc d'arbre couché, trébuche sur une pierre deux mètres plus loin, me rattrape en dernière espoir sur une branche qui casse, et fini par m'étaler lamentablement le long d'un talus.

_Aouh_, je murmure en essayant de me relever. La tête me tourne, j'ai du me cogner quelque part. Ma cheville fait un drôle d'angle avec le reste de ma jambe.

_Shit_

Je lève les yeux pour voir ou j'ai atterrit, quand soudain j 'aperçoit des colonnes de marbres rouges entre les arbres, à dix mètres de moi.

Une sorte de grand bâtiment, avec un air de temple romain et des escaliers par tout. Sur une pierre gravée, je reconnais le blason de Serdaigle.

Devant moi, se dresse le temple.

Et il est en ruine...

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Merci beaucoup à Zelrelotte et Jellyka pour leurs rewiews !


	3. D'entre les ruines

* * *

**Ce que tu es venu détruire...**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos rewiew et désolés pour les fautes d'ortographes !

* * *

**Chapter tree **

**D'entre les ruines**

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews et désolé pou les fautes d'orthographes !_

Ce qui fut jadis la fierté de Serdaigle, s'étale désormais devant moi comme un fatras de pierre

Non, je murmure.

Non, c'est pas possible.

Je ne sais comment, je parviens à me relever, et boitille entre les pierres. Ici et là, on reconnaît ce qui fut couloire. Une pièce, un meuble, parfois. A demi-noyé par la végétation, qui ronge inexorablement le terrain. Je fini par arriver dans l'un des derniers couloirs dotés d'un toit.

Un lourd toit en grés rose, percé de toute part. C'est un miracle s'il ne s'effondre pas.

Encor un peu plus loin, je rentre dans ce qui semble être la plus grande pièce de l'édifice. Elle est relativement bien conservée, je dois dire. Par rapport aux restes des ruines.

Un trône en bois précieux, encore recouvert par endroits de tissus moisis siège au centre, sur une grande estrade. Le sol un peu mou m'indique qu'il devait y avoir un tapis, et je reconnais dans les embranchements rouillés qui jonche ici et là le sol ce qui fut autrefois des lampes à huiles, des statues en bronze ou des cadavres.

Qui sait ?

Je remets mes lunettes, et mon regard se pose à nouveau sur le trône, où je remarque une poupée assise.

Une poupée assez grande, de la taille d'un enfant.

Avec une longue robe rouge, des cheveux noirs de jais et de grands yeux.

Elle semble trôner sur le siège, à la manière d'une reine, et me regarde fixement de ses yeux rubis. Quelque chose m'étonne dans son aspect, mais ce n'est pas le regard glacé qu'elle me rend, Plutôt le fait que ses habits soient intacts, malgré l'usure du temps.

Une robe sublime, qui lui arrive jusqu'au cheville et avec mille replis de tissus.

Un magnifique velours rouge-sang.

Pas trop la couleur de Serdaigle, je note.

Intrigué, je m'approche d'elle mais ma cheville ne m'obéit plus, et à nouveau je trébuche et tombe avant d'avoir pu franchir l'estrade. Je parviens à me rattraper à moitié sur les marches, mais m'étale malgré tout sur le sol détrempé. La douleur traverse l'une de mes mains, et je réalise qu'elle a dû s'ouvrir sur un objet tranchant, mais j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir la totalité du pied coincé dans un broyeur. Agacé, je grogne, me retourne et m'accroupis tant bien que mal au bas de l'estrade, puis entreprends de retirer ma chaussure pour remédier à mon problème de cheville. Alors que j'applique un sortilège d'apaisement, j'entends une petite voix qui me murmure :

-« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Je tourne vivement la tête, et aperçois le trône vide. Et une petite fille à la robe rouge et aux cheveux noirs qui s'avance vers moi.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, elle répète. Le ton est tranchant, sans appel.

Je lui souris.

-Je m'en doutais, je lui murmure. Tu es trop grande pour être une vraie poupée.

A partir de maintenant, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Sûrement pas une gosse aux allures de reine, seule au milieu d'un palais en ruine.

Elle me foudroie du regard, et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas habituée à ce que l'on se déroge à ses ordres.

-Je cherche, enfin je cherchais un temple ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, je fini par lui répondre, en lui tournant le dos et retirant ma chaussette. Et je l'ai trouvé.

-Et c'était vraiment ce que tu cherchais ?

-Non, je réponds en tentant à nouveau de soigner mon pied.

-Et toi, qu'es que tu fais là ?

-Je suis chez moi, elle répond, avec un éclat de fierté dans la voix. Tout cela m'appartient.

-Magnifique, je murmure.

Je sens son regard brûler dans mon dos. Mais j'ai des préoccupations d'autant plus importantes que de demander à une môme si elle n'aurait pas vu un fragment d'âme de Voldemort se balader dans le coin. Mince, c'était _Guéritta_ ou _Guéritum_, le sortilège de guérison ?

-Je vais te dire un secret, elle me susurre à l'oreille.

-J'écoute, je réponds sans en penser un mot.

_Guerita_ ne marche pas. Allons-y pour _guéritum_…

-Dans le temple, tu y'es.

-Ca, je le sais déjà, je m'agace.

A moins que ce ne soit _Guéritemusum_, la formule ?

-Non, je veux dire. Tu y es vraiment.

Je vais me retourner pour lui dire que je le vois bien, lorsque j'entends le frémissement d'un tissu. Un immense tapis rouge vient de se glisser sous mes pieds, et s'emploie à tapisser la totalité de la pièce, avant de s'enfuir dans le dédale des couloirs, comme un fleuve de velours. Emergeant des décombres, d'étranges statues se dressent et s'illuminent de milles feux, alors que de lourdes pierres s'arrachent du sol pour venir reconstituer des murs, quelques secondes avant inexistants.

Tout autour de moi, le temple revis, se répare.

Reprend sa splendeur passée.

Redeviens magnifique

Waouh, je murmure, alors que malgré les protestations de ma cheville, je me précipite à une fenêtre pour voir la métamorphose du temple, « C'est toi qui… »

Elle me sourit, et hoche de la tête.

Parmi les étoffes somptueuses, et les colonnes de marbres rouges, cette toute petite gosse à l'aire d'une Déesse.


	4. Tout ce que nous savons

**

* * *

**

**Ce que tu es venu detruire**

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews ! et desolé pour le retard. Le chapitre 5 est presque fini, mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterais.

* * *

**Chapter four :  
Tout ce que nous savons**

* * *

_Parmi les étoffes somptueuses, et les colonnes de marbres rouges, cette toute-petite gosse a l'air d'une Déesse._

La pièce dans laquelle elle m'a emmené est minuscule, assez sombre même, mais très chaleureuse. Une banquette sur laquelle elle m'a fait m'assoire, un petit brasero qui réchauffe la pièce… quelques étagère d'où elle vient de tirer une petite boite noire, dont le contenu m'informe qu'elle sert de pharmacie… Pas de décoration superficielle, rien. Juste le strict minimum.

Et une petite fenêtre d'où j'aperçois l'encre du ciel. _Etrange_, je note.

La nuit est déjà tombée.

J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il n'était pas _si _tard !

Je me penche un peu, et aperçoit les toits illuminés des autres factions du bâtiment.

- Tu es la gardienne du secret du temple, c'est ça le truc ?

Elle hoche la tête, et continue son incantation, sa petite main enveloppant ma cheville blessée :

_Entao Essa Guérito_, elle murmure d'une voix grave. 

- La gardienne du secret. Ainsi que la seule habitante de ce temple…ellecomplète en bandant ma cheville d'un sort, puis, se tournant vers moi, … et la dernière héritière de Serdaigle.

_Dernière héritière de … Tiens - tiens, voilà qui est intéressant._

Et, dis-moi.., je lui dis d'un ton faussement détaché. Elle me lance un regard pourpre, comme si elle connaissait déjà ma question. On… on m'a dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque, ici, je continue. Une bibliothèque un peu particulière.

- Et tu voudrais la voir, elle me sourie en rangeant les bandes inutilisées dans la boite d'ébène,

- Je …

- Suis-moi, elle me dit de s'enfuire dans le couloir.

J'obéis, et m'élance à sa poursuite.

Le temple est immense. Et la môme court plutôt vite. Nous traversons une galerie immense, où de grandes ouvertures en arcades laissent apparaître le noir du ciel. Elle bifurque encore à droite, et galope dans un long corridor éclairé uniquement par de lourdes torches, plantées dans le mur. Je note silencieusement que le sol est légèrement en pente. Nous devons nous enfoncer vers le centre du temple.

Lestorches se font à présent plus espacées unes des autres, et le couloir disparaît par endroits sous véritables chapes d'obscurité.

La môme galope toujours devant moi, s'enfouissant dans l'obscurité, réapparaissant à chaque nouvelle tache de lumière laissée par les lampes.

Elle disparaît à nouveau dans un nuaged'ombres, et je m'attendsà la revoir près du prochain candélabre, quand…

Stop.

Je ne vois plus la môme.

_Merde._

J'attrape une torche accrochée au mur, et avance lentement, à la recherche d'un bout d'étoffe pourpre.

Un bout d'étoffe avec une petite fille au bout.

Rien.  
En désespoir de cause, je retourne quelque pas en arrière. Peut être une bifurcation, un couloir qui m'aurait échappé ?

Mais non. Juste les murs de pierres s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, parsemés ici et là de torche ou d'une lourde tapisserie aux motifs rougeâtres.

Minute.  
Une tapisserie ?

Je m'avance vers la dite étoffe, et l'écarte légèrement du mur.

Un souffle d'air s'échappe de je ne sais où, et soudain toute les lumières s'éteignent.

Le noir complet. A tâtons, je tente de tâter le mur, mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que le vide.

Un passage.  
Une salle.  
Bingo.

_Lumos_, j'hurle.

Un faible éclat de lumière jais, et illumine … rien du tout.

P….. de M…. de C….. à la C..

La lueur qui entoure ma baguette ne parvient pas à percer le noir.

Un peu comme dans la caverne, l'an dernier.

Encore un problème de densité d'obscurité.

Avec les inférius tout autour, et le pseudo - horcrux qui glougloute dans un coin.

Le horcrux.

Si ça se trouve, c'est sa présence qui crée une telle noirceur.

Héhéhé…Je brûle…

Lentement, je m'avance, et le sol craque sous mes pas. Un parquet en bois sombre, je note.

Puis lentement, la silhouette fantomatique d'une étagère croulant sous les parchemins se dessine dans le noir.

Suivit d'une autre. Et d'encore une autre qui apparaît.  
Puis d'un millier d'autres.

« La bibliothèque du Savoir .»

Je sursaute, et pointe ma baguette sur…

La môme qui me regarde, avec un léger rictus.

La bibliothèque du savoir, elle me murmure, en englobant d'un geste presquethéâtrale le reste de la pièce. Tout ce que l'humanité a jamais su se trouve ici, confiné dans cette pièce.

Du bout des doits, elle caresse un parchemin soigneusement roulé, et retenu ainsi par un petit cordon bleu. Bleu serdaigle, je note.

- Lis-le, elle m'ordonne. De sa voix grave.

Son ton est emprunt d'autorité. J'oublie encore une fois de me demander comment une fille si petite peut avoir une voix si grave.

Obéissant, je dénoue patiemment le lacet, et commence à dérouler l'œuvre.

Mes doigts tremblent sur le bout de papier. Je ferme les yeux, pour calmer le sentiment d'orgueil qui m'envahit.

Tout le savoir de l'humanité.  
Ce qu'elle a jamais su.  
Et le saura jamais.

J'ouvre les yeux ; Et fort m'est de constater que le parchemin est vierge.

- Et c'est de même pour tout ce que tu trouveras dans cette pièce, elle susurre, brisant le silence qui règne en ce lieu

- La bibliothèque… Elle n'est pas là ?

- Si…

Sa voix est comme un soupire. Un murmure, un râle.

- Mais le, euh « savoir de l'humanité » ? Il n'est pas censé …

- Il est là, elle me murmure en enveloppant la pièce d'un revers de main. Tout est là, tout.

- Mais tout est vide..

- Justement, elle me sourie. _Justement_.

Je contemple un instant les lourdes étagères débordantes de parchemins. Les vomissant sur le sol. Tous vierges. Inutilisés. Et la connaissance, dans tout ça ?

Mon regard retombe sur l'héritière de serdaigle.

Sous l'effet d'un courant - d'air inexistant, ses longs cheveux bruns dégageant son visage, s'envolant en d'étranges arabesques, et j'aperçois un bref éclat rouge dans ses yeux.

Soudain, cette toute petite fille, seule dans le noir et qui me fixe avec ses yeux de sang, ne cadre pas dans le décor.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.  
Quelque Chose cloche.

Elle me sourit encore, puis tire lentement sur mon pantalon pour que je la suive. Et je me rends compte à quel point elle est petite. Elle m'arrive au genou.

Une petite fille minuscule.

De la taille d'une poupée.

- Nous reviendrons demain, me murmure sa voix caverneuse. Suis-moi. Sa main est toujours fermement cramponnée à mon jean, et insiste. Nous retraversons la bibliothèque, puis le couloir, et revenons finalement dans les étages supérieurs du temple.

Sa main se crispe à nouveau dans le tissu de mon pantalon, et elle me désigne une porte.

Intrigué, je l'ouvre, et découvre une petite chambre, avec un lit ( rouge, encore ! ) une chaise et un bureau.

Je me retourne vers le couloir, mais la môme a déjà disparut. Comme envolée.

Comme un fantôme.


End file.
